The present invention generally pertains to communications systems and is particularly directed to an improved fast frequency hopping demodulation system.
Fast frequency hopping is a communications technique wherein the communications signal contains repetitive blocks of a given number of pulses, with the pulses each having a different carrier frequency. As a result, the frequency "hops" from one frequency to another upon each successive pulse within each block. The fast-frequency-hopped signal is coded to provide a predetermined frequency hopping sequence within each block of pulses.
Fast frequency hopping systems are used to counteract selective frequency signal jamming techniques and to overcome the effects of noisy frequency bands and channels.
In the prior art fast frequency hopping demodulation is accomplished by correlating a frequency hopped sequence internally generated in a demodulator with the sequence of a received signal.